Homicide Hottie
by CASTLEMESILLY514
Summary: Everyone knows the Castle is a great father and that Beckett admiars that, but now she has a chance to be a mother or a aunt. meanwhile beckett and castle need help on this case so the turn to beckett street smart neiece to help on this case
1. Chapter 1

_**this is my first fan fiction i hope you like it :P**_

Chapter 1: The Invite

It was a regular morning in the castle loft. Alexis was getting ready for school while her father Rick Castle was sitting down in front of his laptop writing the next chapter for his latest book "Heat Flash". "Hey are you going to see Dective Beckett today?" ask Alexis grabbing her book bag "well unless there is a murder I need to finish this chapter" her father said looking back down at his laptop. "Ok see you after school then love you" said Alexis as she kissed her dad on his forehead "see ya kiddo love you 2" Castle called back as she headed out the door. After Alexis left Rick jumped up and ran to the kitchen to pour himself an up of coffee. As soon he sat back down his phone started to ring, he suddenly released that his phone was ringing Beckett's ring ton. He looked around where was his cell phone? He threw the pillows off his couch till he saw his I phone under the pillow on the other couch he dodged to pick it up and by its last ring he had the phone to his ear. "Good morning Beckett is there a dead body or did you want to hear my sexy voice". Kate Beckett rolled her eyes staring at her phone "Castle, there is a dead body"." On my way" Castle said as he shut off his computer grabbed his coat then ran out the door. Beckett texted he the detail likes the address so he wouldn't forget. Beckett walked into apartment 4B where the murder was located "Hey girl over here" shouted Lanie from across the room. Kate turned to see her friend on her knees in front of the dead body. "Well what do u have for me asked Kate "a gun shot to the chest and there is another bullet hole in her torso" replied Lanie. "Oww that looked like that hurt" said Castle making Homicide Dective Kate Beckett to jump. Beckett turned around and stared at Castle "well by how big those gun shot wands she wasn't feeling mush thank you Lanie" Beckett said and as soon as Castle Opened his mouth to speak she continued "oh and if you scare me like that again I will be forced to shoot you" with of course made Castle smSmile

Alexis was grabbing books out of her locker when she noticed someone new going threw there locker too. Alexis turned her head to star at the new girl she was the same height as her but when she had a glimpse of her textbooks she noticed she was a year younger that her. This girl looked oddly familiar to her she had short reddish-brown hair with brown eyes and she had that rock edge to her with her black laced gloves and a pink strip in her hair. Alexis chose to talk to her "Hi I'm Alexis are you new" then released the words she chose were not the best word what if she wasn't new and now thinks Alexis is a snob for never noticing. "Ummm yea I am my name is Jo" Alexis was relived as she shaking the new girls hand "well me and a couple of other girls are going to hang after school want to come?" asked Alexis "well as fun as that sounds" Jo started "I cant I got to go to precinct after school" "witch one" asked Alexis "12th" "oh cool my dad is probley there right now" said Alexis "hey you want to come you can see your dad and this time I'm not in trouble" asked Jo "yea sure I will meet you here after school" "that sounds like a plan" the girls laughing and walked to class to together.

_**comment review give me ideas thanks next hapter will be up shortly**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**this is my first fan fiction i hope you like it :P**_

Chapter 1: The Invite

It was a regular morning in the castle loft. Alexis was getting ready for school while her father Rick Castle was sitting down in front of his laptop writing the next chapter for his latest book "Heat Flash". "Hey are you going to see Dective Beckett today?" ask Alexis grabbing her book bag "well unless there is a murder I need to finish this chapter" her father said looking back down at his laptop. "Ok see you after school then love you" said Alexis as she kissed her dad on his forehead "see ya kiddo love you 2" Castle called back as she headed out the door. After Alexis left Rick jumped up and ran to the kitchen to pour himself an up of coffee. As soon he sat back down his phone started to ring, he suddenly released that his phone was ringing Beckett's ring ton. He looked around where was his cell phone? He threw the pillows off his couch till he saw his I phone under the pillow on the other couch he dodged to pick it up and by its last ring he had the phone to his ear. "Good morning Beckett is there a dead body or did you want to hear my sexy voice". Kate Beckett rolled her eyes staring at her phone "Castle, there is a dead body"." On my way" Castle said as he shut off his computer grabbed his coat then ran out the door. Beckett texted he the detail likes the address so he wouldn't forget. Beckett walked into apartment 4B where the murder was located "Hey girl over here" shouted Lanie from across the room. Kate turned to see her friend on her knees in front of the dead body. "Well what do u have for me asked Kate "a gun shot to the chest and there is another bullet hole in her torso" replied Lanie. "Oww that looked like that hurt" said Castle making Homicide Dective Kate Beckett to jump. Beckett turned around and stared at Castle "well by how big those gun shot wands she wasn't feeling mush thank you Lanie" Beckett said and as soon as Castle Opened his mouth to speak she continued "oh and if you scare me like that again I will be forced to shoot you" with of course made Castle smSmile

Alexis was grabbing books out of her locker when she noticed someone new going threw there locker too. Alexis turned her head to star at the new girl she was the same height as her but when she had a glimpse of her textbooks she noticed she was a year younger that her. This girl looked oddly familiar to her she had short reddish-brown hair with brown eyes and she had that rock edge to her with her black laced gloves and a pink strip in her hair. Alexis chose to talk to her "Hi I'm Alexis are you new" then released the words she chose were not the best word what if she wasn't new and now thinks Alexis is a snob for never noticing. "Ummm yea I am my name is Jo" Alexis was relived as she shaking the new girls hand "well me and a couple of other girls are going to hang after school want to come?" asked Alexis "well as fun as that sounds" Jo started "I cant I got to go to precinct after school" "witch one" asked Alexis "12th" "oh cool my dad is probley there right now" said Alexis "hey you want to come you can see your dad and this time I'm not in trouble" asked Jo "yea sure I will meet you here after school" "that sounds like a plan" the girls laughing and walked to class to together.

_**comment review give me ideas thanks next hapter will be up shortly**_


End file.
